Tasting a Snowflake
by Naylaena
Summary: In the depths of Winter's unshaking cold grasp, we seek warmth. We seek a home. For a Nobody that has never felt warmth, never felt the comfort of home, Winter has an opportunity...maybe she will finally taste a snowflake. Namixas. ::Lemon:: 330 Hits. R
1. Snow Began to Fall

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters created by Disney and/or Square Enix, nor do I have any copyright to the original ideas and creations of said companies. What remains my right is the creative context I have used these pre-existing characters and ideas in the following fanfiction.

...Tasting a Snowflake...

Snow Began to Fall

The clock tower gave a shrill twang. Evening was falling fast; the perpetual twilight was darkened by the thick onset of grey clouds. All the gorgeous golds and ambers of summer had faded into a dreary, submissive palette in the December air of Twilight Town. At the peak of the impressive clock tower was a single, shivering girl, thickly packaged in an orange ski jacket. Emerald ear muffs sat naturally on the girl's auburn head.

"Will those guys hurry up?" She huffed. Breath twirled physically from her thin lips. She viciously rubbed her mitten-hands together. A gust blew atop the clock tower, trying to snatch away the little warmth she had.

"Olette!" She turned quickly to see a familiar rotund friend.

"About time you got here! I'm about to become a human icicle!" She reprimanded the short, round Pence, who nervously scratched the back of his neck and laughed.

"Don't blame me! It took Roxas _forever_ to get ready."

"Roxas!" The girl hissed. Pulling up the rear were two tall, light-haired boys, the last one --Roxas -- carrying a cardboard box in his hand. He smiled innocently to Olette.

"Hey, stop raggin' on the guy. Let's finish up here before we get blown off!" Hayner, the dark blond, exclaimed. He then tore open the cardboard box in Roxas's hands.

"H-hey! Watch it!" Roxas protested, but Hayner viciously rummaged around in the box.

"Victorious!" Hayner shouted triumphantly, procuring four travel-mugs of hot chocolate. Olette clapped, and Pence smiled, pulling in his arm for the victory. Hayner passed out the hot chocolate as Roxas carefully placed the box down. Soon, the four friends were sitting on the edge of the clock tower, covered in jackets, ear muffs, head bands and mittens, drinking hot chocolate and making elaborate plans for Winter Vacation.

However, Roxas did not avidly join in the conversation. In fact, his blue eyes remained vacant, staring into the bleak December horizon as more clouds rolled in. He constantly fiddled with his black gloves. His mind was elsewhere; he had left it in his bedroom, the night before. He couldn't think of Winter Vacation, Christmas parties, sledding, or snowball tournaments when _she_ was in his head.

"Seifer? Hah! I'll white-wash him so hard, his grandchildren will have frost bite!" Hayner was riled up again. Olette just shook her head, while Pence watched intently. Hayner's face was red from the cold, but perhaps more so from the immediate urge to pummel his rival.

"I'm not gonna take that guy's crap. Nope! I'll make him eat my snow! Right, Roxas?"

"Huh?" Roxas withdrew from himself. "Oh, uh, yeah." Hayner then continued his rant uninhibited. However, Olette's eyes lingered on Roxas. He quickly averted his gaze from Olette. As the four teens gathered themselves and moved down the clock tower, Olette's slender hand pulled Roxas aside.

"You okay?"

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You just seem out of it...aren't you happy we're on vacation?"

"Of course." Roxas answered, but was unsure if his reply was correct. Olette narrowed her evergreen eyes before walking away. He gave a sigh of relief; Olette could be a bit too mothering. As they descended the clock tower, the teens shed various articles of clothing -- a scarf, an earmuff, a pair of gloves. Finally, they emerged from the tower to the comparative warmth of the ground.

"You guys wanna meet up later in the Usual Spot? I'll have the new Crisis Core level downloaded by then." Pence suggested happily. His contagious smile was nearly irresistible for the friends.

"And I'll beat you this time." Hayner smirked, before winking mischievously and jogging away.

"I don't have anything else to do later; I'll come." Olette smiled. "Bye Pence! Bye Roxas!" Pence then turned to Roxas. He had already grabbed his edgy white and black skateboard from its place propped against the tower.

"So, what about you, Roxas? Care to come and be defeated by my awesome might later?" Pence smirked, pompously sticking out his chest and keeping his hands on his hips.

"I don't know; maybe." Roxas's voice was low and submissive. Pence's charade melted.

"Roxas, are you okay? I was just kidding about that whole 'awesome might' thing." Roxas put on his best feigned smile for his friend, and turned to look at him.

"I'm fine, Pence. Just cold. You know I don't like winter that much." Pence nodded to Roxas. "I just think I'll rest...I might be coming down with a cold."

"Well, okay! But you'll be missing out on all the violent fun!" Pence called after Roxas as he skateboarded away. Roxas let sound fall away from him as he sped across town. He zipped his white parka up tighter, keeping the wind from scarring his chin. He squinted his eyes as he moved through the stinging cold. He could hear the sand and salt crunch beneath the wheels of his skateboard as he glided over residues of snow plowing and shoveling.

Once home, he kicked off his black boots. Roxas's winter clothing melted off his body. He ripped off the black beanie from his head, and shook out his natural blonde spikes. He muttered something unintelligible to his mother in the kitchen before trudging off to his bedroom. He collapsed onto his bed, and exhaled all of his inner demons. He was curious about _her_ -- why she was in his dreams. He didn't even know her name. He wanted to find out.

Roxas nestled himself under heavy blankets. The heat kicked on, clanging and clacking in a familiar winter-comfort. As his eyes' focus died away, and his lids finally fell, snow began to fall.

_It was her._

_"Who are you?" Roxas asked. The girl had her back facing him. Her long blonde hair fell naturally down her slender back. Her shoulders periodically twitched, moving to some unseen activity. Roxas surveyed the room: pure and utter white. The chairs, the table, the curtains, the bench -- all white. But colorful pictures adorned these barren walls. He began to scan them, filled with fantastic and foreign scenes._

_The girl then swiveled in the chair. Roxas turned. There she was -- a living, breathing angelic figure. Her cheeks and curves were all soft; too delicate to touch. Her deep sea eyes dragged one into its depths, only to get lost in the confusing and dazzling cascade of blues. _

_"My name is Namine." Roxas nodded. He slowly moved closer to her. He noticed that she had a sketchpad in her lap._

_"You drew all of these?" He asked compulsively._

_"Mhmm." She answered sweetly._

_"Hmm." Roxas paused. He sat down, looking at the odd and alluring girl. "Why have you been in my dreams?"_

_"I...wanted to get to know you."_

_"Me? Why?"_

_"Because, Roxas...isn't that what people do? Get to know each other?"_

_"Well, yeah, but..."_

_"Do you not want me to get to know you?"_

_  
"Huh? No, no, that's not it at all!" Roxas waved his hands to dismiss such a notion. Namine smiled meekly. Her eyes drifted to the large window. The December clouds hindered any light from coming through -- all the light in the room was provided by candles and small wall lamps. _

_"I've never tasted a snowflake."_

_"What?" Roxas was confused._

_"I've never tasted a snowflake."_

_"Well...it's only frozen water. It just melts in your mouth and you drink it. Most of the time they're too small to taste, anyways." _

_"Oh..." Namine looked disappointed, "...even so, I'd like to find something like that out for myself...just once."_

_Roxas looked pityingly at the innocent youth across from him. It hurt him to see such a seraph steeped in melancholy. He wanted to cheer her up, but knew not how. Instead, he remained in awkward silence, staring out the window with Namine while a gentle flurry rolled in._

_"Namine?" Roxas began timidly. The blonde turned, nodding. "If you want to taste a snowflake...why don't we just go outside? Right now?" Surprisingly, fear flashed across the girl's face._

_"Diz wouldn't allow that..."_

_"Diz?"Roxas asked, but was ignored._

_"...then again, he would never allow this..." Namine suddenly stood up. She rushed over to Roxas. He was paralyzed from the surprise movement of the once slow and majestic girl. She was only inches from him now._

_"Roxas, would it be okay if we meet?"_

_"Uh...o-okay?" Roxas's breath quickened. He had little idea where this conversation was going, and was doubly curious what motives Namine had for 'getting to know him'. Surely, he wasn't that interesting._

_"Find me in the woods, just before the old mansion tonight. I'll be waiting there." Before Roxas could question Namine, distant, echoing thuds could be heard. "You need to wake up! Now!" Namine cried. She quickly shoved Roxas's chair over._

"Gah!" A large thump resounded as Roxas fell onto the floor, tangled in a mess of thick blankets. He was breathing heavily. He looked around the room, dazed. From downstairs, he heard his mother: "Roxas? Are you alright?"

"Fine!" He shouted, flailing to get out of the nest of blankets.

"Well...come down for dinner when you're ready." Roxas remained silent, finally freeing himself of the blankets, and hastily throwing them onto his bed. He looked out into the evening, snow steadily falling in cotton sheets. He scratched his head. He was even more confused. Were his dreams meaningless subconscious images...or something else? Sighing, he sat on the edge of his bed. An unexpected crinkle sound made him leap up immediately.

"What the-" Turning, he found a sketch paper, now creased with his weight. Flattening the paper out, he looked at the watercolor image of an angelic girl waiting patiently beneath a thick grove of trees, snowflakes dotting the eerily calm scene. Roxas slowly put the picture down, astounded.

"Roxas! Dinner!" He tried to leave the fantastic behind to return to the normalcy of family dinner. Even so, throughout dinner, that picture and Namine's voice was in his head. He constantly glanced out the window.

Snowflakes kept falling.


	2. Vicious Winter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters created by Disney and/or Square Enix, nor do I have any copyright to the original ideas and creations of said companies. What remains my right is the creative context I have used these pre-existing characters and ideas in the following fanfiction.

...Tasting a Snowflake...

Vicious Winter

Roxas glanced periodically between the window, his parka, and the door. The only sounds of the house were his breathing, the clangs of the heat, and the subtle whir of the dishwasher. The only light came from the various decorations in the house: electric window candles, the Christmas Tree, and the small Santa's Village that adorned the mantle of the old cedar fireplace. Roxas's eyes again lay on his white parka, slung over the back of the wicker bench in the parlor.

"That's it..." He stood up, briskly walking to the door. He threw on his parka, his beanie, and his gloves, and grabbed the skateboard before rolling away swiftly.

Snow now blanketed Twilight Town. The world was an alien one filled with pure whites. Roxas recalled the barren room where Namine stayed...

_C'mon, Roxas, do you really think she'll be there?_ He reprimanded himself. For a moment, he slowed down. Snowflakes softly lighted on his head and shoulders. They were thick and heavy, falling slowly, dancing in the cold. He stopped, observing the dying bustle of shopping in the market square. Christmas and holiday gifts were being flung, advertised, and bought at a frenzied pace. He wondered if his mother had gone to the square to buy goods, or took the night train to go to the mall on the other side of town.

Despite his feeling foolish, he pressed on. _Might as well check it out while I'm here...and if not, I'll go to the Usual Place with Hayner, Pence, and Olette._ Roxas, feeling better now that he reasoned with himself, drove on, squinting his eyes as a wind picked up. The snowflakes, once gentle and merry, were now sharp and cross, slicing his chilled cheeks and eyes with an icy rage.

Roxas sighed with relief as he was protected by the small tunnel that led to the woods. He paused for a moment, wiping snow from his brow. He rubbed his hands together, blowing life into them. He left his skateboard in the shelter of the tunnel. He left the sanctuary of the tunnel into the untouched grace of a wintry forest. The branches and leaves sagged with frost and snow. On occasion, the light thud of snow clumps falling from branches could be heard. It was dark here, with no street lights to guide one. However, the unearthly properties of snow seemed to give a brightness to the dark.

"See, no one's here..." He muttered to himself. Only the white of the ground and browns of the tree trunks could be seen. Still, he walked around, the snow groaning and whining under his steps. Despite his best efforts, the snow snuck cleverly into his socks and shoes. His pants were beginning to grow wet and cold.

Roxas turned around, carefully retracing his steps to minimize the amount of cold and wet that slithered up his legs. However, as another light thud of snow hit the ground, he thought he heard a voice. Roxas paused. Only silence met him. He remained standing erect, ears listening intently for any unordinary sound. Only his breathing and the slight breeze created any noise.

"Hello?" He called. This time, he heard a muffled sound -- much like a person's voice. Immediately, he began to look around, walking in the general direction of the noise.

"Hello?" He repeated again, louder.

"R-Roxas..."

Roxas found a thin pathetic form, blending with the snow, shivering against a tree trunk.

"Namine!" He cried. He ran awkwardly to the girl. She was hunched over. She only wore a thin white sundress, blending into the landscape. She was bathed in snow, hanging onto her hair and shoulders like a cloak. She was paler than ever, once pink lips now shivering and blue.

Without saying anything, Roxas quickly brushed the snow off Namine. He unzipped his parka, and wrapped the tiny girl in it. Her teeth were chattering audibly.

"I-I n-never knew h-how c-c-cold it w-was..." Namine shivered.

"We've got to get you out of here; you'll freeze to death!" Roxas grabbed the girl, trying to help her to her feet. Instead, she collapsed, whimpering.

"I c-c-can't f-feel my l-legs!" She whimpered again, terrified. She was used to cold, but not this cold.

"C'mon. I'll help." Roxas braced himself, and took Namine in his arms. He cradled her to his chest, trying to keep her warm while his own warmth was quickly deteriorating without his parka. He moved slowly and awkwardly through the thick blanket on the ground.

"Namine?" He asked. She didn't answer. He looked down, and her eyes were closed peacefully, black lashes dusted with white. Panicked, he shook her violently. She opened her eyes quickly, looking around blearily.

"You can't go to sleep, Namine!"

"B-but I'm so t-tired..."

"Namine, listen to me. You need to stay awake, got it?" Namine weakly nodded her head. Now out of the thick banks of forest snow, Roxas carefully got onto his white and black skateboard under the cover of the tunnel.

"I'll t-try..." Roxas moved slowly with great pain. He wanted to get back to his house as quickly as possible, but couldn't risk being unbalanced on his board -- especially when black ice was such as issue. Under the glow of the street lamps, Roxas could see that Namine was succumbing fast to the cold. He needed to keep her awake.

"How long were you waiting?"

"...I d-don't know...m-maybe a couple of hours." Roxas winced. He felt he caused this girl to nearly freeze to death.

"Why didn't you wear something warmer?"

"I d-didn't know it was s-supposed to be t-this cold...I d-don't have anything f-for t-this..." Roxas was just passing the market square. The hustle and bustle continued, unknowing that a girl just several yards away was freezing to death.

"We're almost t-there, Namine." Roxas asked. His own teeth began to chatter. The wind was slicing into his arms. He could barely feel them now; only his eyes were aware that he still cradled the girl in his arms. The snow was falling faster; it had gone from a beautiful wintry scene to a deadly, unmerciful force of nature.

"Where are w-we g-going?" She asked softly.

"I'm b-bringing you to m-my house. It's warm th-there." Roxas turned onto his street, heart and mind looking forward to the warmth of the home. A few cars were returning from the market or the mall, giving the neighborhood a sense of Christmas bustle and livelihood.

He moved faster, pushing against the slick road with greater strength. He pushed again. No friction. His boots could not grab onto the road. He wanted to flail his arms to regain balance, but could not because the frozen Namine was in them. The board kept going, and he fell back. He was aware of bright lights coming towards him as he fell into the street. A horn blared. He clutched Namine to his chest, and closed his eyes. A terrible screech of brakes. Tires, locked up, sliding with protest on a slick, un-sanded street. Roxas hit the icy asphalt hard. Namine huffed, Roxas breaking her fall. The car was barreling closer.

And then nothing.

Roxas opened his eyes after a long time. He gasped as he saw the side of a navy car staring at him. His shocked expression was reflected in the wet side door. He tried to calm his racing heart. Before anything, he turned to the girl still in his arms.

"N-Namine?" The girl's eyes were shut. She would not respond to any sound or touch. Standing up carefully, Roxas pulled the girl with him. He was careful with his steps. He felt cold flakes push against his face...but...he looked around, and emitted a breath of shock. All snowflakes were suspended in animation. The car was caught in its sliding position. As he walked, the flakes bounced off his form before slowing to remain frozen in another position.

His eyes wandered as he walked, in awe of the world suspended in time around him. Soon, however, his awe melted when he again looked at the unconscious Namine in his arms. He padded up the front steps, and quickly came into his house. He shut the door with a kick.

"Namine...please, wake up." He whispered as he lay her on his living room couch. Water dripped from his matted spikes as he bent over the frozen girl. Trying to think on his feet, he grabbed as many blankets and towels as he could find. He plopped them in a pile next to the couch. Grabbing a match, he then lit the logs in the fireplace. Roxas blew on the flame, trying to coax it into a decent fire.

The whole time, he knew what he should do to make Namine warm. He knew she would not do well if those soaking, cold clothes stayed on her...the idea made blood rush to his face. He glanced outside the window passed the Christmas tree -- the snow remained stoic, content to be in their own stationary places in the cold air. Breathing out worry and inhaling courage, he turned to Namine.

"Namine?" He whispered gently. The girl did not move -- her body retained an unhealthy palette of blues and whites.

"You're going to be okay, Namine. I'll...help you." He propped the girl against a multitude of festive pillows. He knelt next to the couch. He unzipped the parka, and threw it aside. The fireplace crackled pleasantly behind him. He took off her sandals, horrified at how cold her feet were. Grabbing a towel, he wiped her feet dry, and then wrapped them in a soft fleece blanket.

_It's okay, Roxas...you're not hurting her, you're helping her...this isn't perverted..._ Roxas gulped down his fear, and focused his mind solely on helping Namine out of her cold-induced sleep. He grabbed the soaked edge of her white sundress, and carefully pulled it up. It was difficult to undress her -- her body was dead weight, and would rarely comply with what he wanted it to do. The dress bunched up around her middle. He could see her white bra through the thin fabric. He blushed more fiercely, and guiltily admitted that he felt something stir inside him.

He forced the dress passed her small chest. Grabbing her cold arms, he tugged them out of the dress with much effort. Finally, he pulled the dress off of Namine completely.

"Wow..." He muttered to himself. She was simply beautiful -- there was no make-up, no surgery, and no trick clothing that made Namine pretty. She was naturally attractive. He desperately hoped her underclothes were not wet...and much to his dismay, each were freezing and soaked. He gulped once more. Roxas sat on the couch. He lifted Namine's torso, pushing her head to rest in his shoulder. His breathing quickened as he fiddled unsuccessfully with her brassiere.

"Stupid thing..." He cursed, until finally it came off after much frustration. He closed his eyes after laying her down, pulling the bra off blindly. His hand accidently pushed against something soft and foreign -- he blushed and felt a personal fire ignite within him. Roxas dropped the bra with the pile of wet clothes forming: the parka, the dress, and the sandals.

He opened his eyes when he was positioned away from her bare chest. He looked at her white panties with great apprehension. He looped his fingers around the edge. He looked away while he pushed them down. However, they soon got stuck under Namine's dead weight. He had to look. He bit his lip as he lifted her smooth, chilled legs to maneuver the panty off her. He moved the blanket on her feet to slip the panty off finally.

Roxas sighed. His back was to Namine as he regained himself. The fireplace seemed to laugh playfully at him. He just stuck his tongue out defiantly at the giggling flames. He then grabbed a towel -- he needed to dry the girl off. And he knew he couldn't do it well with his eyes closed. So, instead, he grabbed a towel. Looking away, he lay it on the girl. Once covered, he turned to her.

"Namine, I'm going to dry you off now." He whispered softly. He felt more comfortable with her being covered. He rubbed the towel along her cold body, absorbing the melted snow and moist chill that still haunted her physically. He tried to think of her as some sort of car or chore, and not an unconscious beauty. He ran the towel along her long legs. He then rubbed her hips and stomach before sliding all water off her arms and shoulders.

Roxas tried to softly dry her chest without touching her breasts...but it was futile. Beneath the towel, he could feel her breasts forming to his hands. The remote sensation was exhilarating, but filled Roxas with more guilt. He then heard something escape her lips. He stopped his drying process.

"Namine? A-are you awake?" He stuttered, not from cold, but from a mixture of hope, fear, and guilt. The girl did not stir. He touched her cold cheek. It was soft, but pitifully absent from warmth. He rubbed his callous hand gentle against her cheek, trying to bring color back to her face. He smiled when the faintest pink rose to her face. He grabbed the wet towel, and tried to wring out the water in her gold hair.

Roxas then piled blanket upon blanket on the cold girl. Soon, she was smothered by a cocoon of fleece, down, cotton, and quilt. He sighed with relief that the ordeal was over. He gathered up her cold, damp clothes, and hung them on various chairs he positioned near the fireplace. He sighed, and half-collapsed onto the rug in front of the fireplace.

_I hope she doesn't hate me..._ He wondered, but retorted mentally, _...but I helped her! She can't be mad at me for that...can she?_ Not knowing what to think, Roxas instead looked out the window at the suspended snowflakes. _How is that happening? How is this all happening...I...should be dead right now..._ Roxas looked at the clock: 10:36pm. His mother usually came home around 11:00pm after all the stores closed.

_How will I explain this to her?_ He grimaced inwardly. _Hey, Mom. I went to meet this girl that's been visiting my dreams. Oh, why she's naked? I stripped her down because she nearly froze to death in the forest...yeah, that'll fly with her._ Roxas groaned and fell over on the rug. He stared up at the colored tree. The light glinted off the ornaments pleasantly. There were candy canes, snowflakes, and ginger bread men...snowmen, Santa Claus, and nutcrackers...popcorn garland, a star tree topper, and silver tinsel...hung on each branch were ornaments that meant everything and nothing. White shoes for Roxas's first Christmas; a photo ornament of himself and Hayner in third grade; a skateboard; an ice cream bar; a Struggle bat; a video game controller...all ornaments that pieced together a person. Ornaments that pieced together Roxas.

"Roxas?" A soft, defeated Namine spoke. Roxas leapt to his feet, stumbling. He went over to Namine. Her eyes were open, and her cheeks seemed to have a little more color in them.

"Namine! You're awake!" He smiled brightly. The girl smiled weakly, but a shiver ran through her thin body.

"I'm so cold...and..." Namine's eyes suddenly widened. Roxas blushed and looked away. She looked beneath the covers, before dropping the blankets on top of her. "...I'm naked?"

"Namine, I'm so sorry! I need to get you out of those wet clothes..."

"No, I'm sorry..." Namine's eyes looked away. A shiver violently shook her fragile frame again.

"Why are you sorry?" Roxas asked, completely surprised by her apology. He saw no reason behind her apology. She hadn't been the one to strip an unconscious person!

"I'm sorry that you had to do that..."

"You don't need to say sorry at all." Roxas assured her. He knelt beside Namine. She turned on the pillow to look at him.

"But I do...if it wasn't for me, your life could be so much simpler...I messed everything up..."

"Don't talk like that. It's not your fault."

"But other things are..." Namine looked away. She shivered. Her eyes were remote, looking passed her environment into some intangible thing that gave her sadness and remorse. Roxas could not help but feel great sadness at Namine's expression. Deep inside, he felt this illogical urge to protect her -- whether from danger or from her own thoughts. He felt as though he had always cared for her, and his only goal was to continue caring for her. She shivered again.

"Are you still cold?" Roxas asked. Namine nodded distantly. He blushed as he stood up. He gently pushed Namine to the edge of the couch. She was surprised, and watched curiously. Roxas slipped into the couch. He put his arms around the cocoon of blankets that covered Namine. He smiled as the small girl shifted to look at him, and her cheeks were rosier than an infant's.

"I don't think you can get warm without having some warmth..." He muttered aloud. He himself was beginning to blush. Her face was but several inches from his! He could feel her warm breath tickle his chin. The fire within himself roared again.

"Thank you." Namine whispered. Roxas felt enormous pride that he made the shivering girl smile. Cautiously, he put his arms around the blanketed girl, and snuggled to her. He was surprised when she calmly placed her head in the nook of his shoulder. Before Roxas could say anything more, Namine fell asleep. He could feel her steady breath, and the periodic rise and fall of her stomach. He smiled, glad she did not think badly of him. Listening to the crackle of the fireplace, he closed his eyes.

Outside, the snow began to fall swiftly again.


End file.
